


Unexpected Heights

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Series: Bad Time Regina [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gnomes y'all, High!Regina, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Slight OOC, fluff?, tripping balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Regina gets high and ends up in some shenanigans involving love and gnomes. Emma is forcibly dragged along. Somewhat Swanqueen, but only if you're high enough.





	1. A Surprising Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant to be serious- just wondered what it would be like if the serious mayor was not so serious anymore and her true emotions about Emma couldn't be keep from coming out. Pretty sure there are other high!Regina fics out there but this one is mine; I couldn't resist contributing to that trope.  
> Thinking of making this a two-shot.

 

"Ma, I think something's wrong," Henry's tone was urgent on the other end of the phone call.

"What? What happened?" Emma who had been reclining in her chair at the police station bolted back up upon hearing those words. "Did dragons invade?"

"No-"

"Is it Pan again?"

"Ma, no-"

"Or is it the flying monkeys? I hate those damned things!"

Losing patience for his mother's harebrained jumping from one conclusion to the next, he cut in loudly. "It's not that!"

"Then what? Are you hurt? Bleeding? Being held ransom, cause I warn ya," she raised her voice so the potential kidnapper on the other end could hear her clearly, "I've got magic and I now how to use it."

Henry sighed out. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you calling?" she blinked back in relief.

"Because Regina's not."

"What?" And Emma poofed out of her chair so quickly it was still spinning by the time David came back from his bathroom break. "Emma?" he asked the spinning chair, wondering where his daughter could have gone now.

"What happened to Regina?" Emma demanded and Henry gave a screech as he fumbled to keep his phone in his grip.

"Jesus Ma," he breathed out once his heart rate had slowed, turning on his heel to face his mother. He and Emma were standing in the dining room of the house. He ended the call, seeing his mother was there and no longer would need to contacted cellularly before giving into the demanding glare she gave him. "Well, what's going on? Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Uh..." Henry's eyes shifted guiltily to the side. "Maybe mine?"

"Yours? Kid, what did you do?" Emma requested briskly, not sure that Henry would ever truly hurt his mother.

He coughed awkwardly at this, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the carpet. "I...may have accidentally brought weed home."

"You WHAT!" Emma's eyes bulged out. Now, she was no saint herself but she couldn't believe that Henry was experimenting with this kind of stuff. He didn't strike her as the type. And it was hard to believe this kind of stuff had just sailed under Regina's radar. Regina was good at weeding out (pun intended) this kind of suspicious and less than upstanding behavior.

"I swear I wasn't really going to do anything with it!" Henry tried to appease his mother with his hands. "Some of the kids at school are getting into it and they gave me some. And I didn't want to seem lame-"

"So you were going to give into peer pressure?" Emma glowered at him. Sometimes she wished she had the incinerating power of Regina's glower- that woman's stare could melt the face off of a marble statue. Hers was less impressive, Henry only slightly sweaty and harried looking, but she would have to settle for that so far in reprimanding him until she could find out what had happened to Regina. She was worried for her friend, but Henry had brought up the weed issue and that was also important and ugh! She couldn't multitask, one issue at a time!

"No! No I wasn't. I took it home to shut them up and I was going to flush it down the toilet-"

"I'm still disappointed in you kid, but let's hold off on that for now-we can talk about that later. Where's your mom? What happened to her-"

Henry cut in. "I'm getting to that. You see, the weed I brought home wasn't in bud form but in an edible."

Emma's lips set into a thin firm line. The dots were all connecting in her head now. "Your mother ate the edible."

"Yes," Henry nodded his head.

"How did she even end up eating it?"

When Henry opened his mouth to speak, Emma raised a hand to stop him. "Never mind that's not the important part, the important part is I have to check in with her. But I'm still disappointed in you. Very. And so is your other mother."

"I know," Henry mumbled softly, hanging his head. "And I'm sorry. I didn't intend for this to end up this way."

Emma gave a curt nod of her head. She'd discipline him later. Right now she was more concerned over Regina. A whole pot brownie on the first go was not fun. "Where is she?"

"In the living room."

Emma lead the way, shouldering into the room like she owned the space. It was quiet here, too quiet. She scanned the spacious room and saw a burrito on one of the armchairs. Emma did a double take. Upon closer inspection, she found it was just Regina wrapped up in several of her blankets all the way up to and over her head. Only her face was visible.

"Regina?" Emma cautiously asked, afraid that the woman was unconscious or something.

"...Em-ma?" Regina spoke as her countenance emerged from the blankets, a smile breaking out onto her face. "You look different."

"Probably because your eyes are closed."

"Oh. Right." Regina opened her eyes with what was much difficulty. "Wow, all this was around me? What a pretty room." She stared at the room, taking in the colors as if it was the first time she was seeing this room.

Emma glanced back at Henry who was standing behind her, guilty expression on his face. "You're mother is really stoned," she told him. "And she's going to be this way for a while."

"How do we fix it?"

" _We_  are not fixing anything. I'm going to help her. And you, young man are staying over at Grams tonight."

"But Ma-"

"Don't but me young man! I'm upset at you and you need to not be here right now, because I don't want you to see your mother like this, and she wouldn't want you to see her like this either. Now, march upstairs and get packing."

"Fine," he sullenly made his way upstairs, looking back once or twice in desire to help and in hopes Emma might changed her mind, but when Emma's hard expression didn't melt he stopped trying.

"Hehe, butts," Regina chuckled to herself.

Emma flipped out her phone, needing to alert David of being currently unable to go back to work. "Hey, Dad?"

He picked up on the first ring. "What happened? I left for the restroom and you were gone."

"Henry was talking about your butt," Regina said, eyes narrowed in mirth. "Your squishy butt."

"It's kind of an emergency. A personal one," she added before he could freak. "But I've got it under control. Unfortunately I'll have to stay here to supervise so I'd appreciate it if you could cover for me."

"Okay." He wanted to ask what exactly was going on but knew better than to pry.

"Thanks."

"Emma's squishy butt," Regina said, cracking herself up. Emma did not see the humor in that.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend. It was a good sign her friend wasn't catatonic right now, but that didn't mean Emma could leave her. She racked her brain for quick ways to get off a high. From her own experiences, she knew with edibles there were no ways. So Regina was stuck like this, for the next feasible six to 24 hours until the drug completely left her system.

"Hey, Regina, can you talk to me?" Emma knelt next to her friend, knowing she would need a lot of patience to deal with the high and highly irrational woman.

"Of course. I like talking to you," Regina said slowly, having difficulty speaking.

"I just want to check in with you. How are you faring?"

"I'm heavy. I feel like I could sink into the couch. And everything is moving so slow. I can even feel my hair growing." She reached out from under her blankets and felt up Emma's long blonde hair. "Already it's gotten so long."

"Regina, that's my hair," Emma patted her friend's intrusive hand and placed it back under the blankets. "I think you should go to bed. Sleeping will help you drop from your high."

"But I'm not tired. Those brownies Henry had sure are something else. Did he make them?" she asked in confusion, brow furrowed up as her glazed over eyes looked at nothing in specific over Emma's shoulder.

"No...it's a long story and you shouldn't worry about it now. Let's just get you up and out of here, okay?" Emma tried to use her softest and gentlest voice possible but Regina didn't seem to comprehend, mind somewhere else.

"Do you think Henry ever gets confused?"

"Confused about what?"

"When people tell him to go ask his mother. Because there's two of us, and he'll forever be stuck bouncing from one to the other not knowing who he's truly being told to ask," Regina fretted. "Oh my poor baby!"

"Shh, Regina it's fine," Emma soothed. "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal. Henry has figured it all out. Now, can you come upstairs with me, to the bedroom?" Emma held out her hands to help Regina up.

"You know what's weird? When you have a small bed you have less bed room but more bedroom. And when you have a bigger one, you have more bed room and less bedroom. Did you know that?" Regina made a mind blown motion with her hands and mouth and Emma heaved out a sigh. Oh boy, it looked like Regina was the philosophical kind of stoner.

"Can we think about that upstairs?"

But Regina was already off on another tangent. "Let's get one thing straight."

"What?" Emma sighed irritably.

"I'm not!" and then she burst out into a fit of giggles, covering her lips with her hand like a teenaged girl.

Emma didn't find that as amusing. Holy shit, Regina wasn't straight? No...something like that couldn't be true. It was just the weed talking. Suddenly Emma was the one who felt like she had cottonmouth.

"Uh, I'm gonna get you some water." She practically bolted into the kitchen where she found Henry standing, no doubt eavesdropping. "How's mom?" his bags were packed for an overnight stay.

"She's...uh, fine," Emma shrugged, hoping Henry hadn't heard what had just been said. "I'm just getting her some water."

"I'm really sorry for what happened," Henry looked down in shame. "I don't know how-," he paused here, unable to explain something because it confused him and so gave up, opting onto the next point he wanted to make, "and I'm disappointed in myself."

"Kid, we'll talk about this later. Not now. I have to stay with your mother and make sure she's fine."

"Are you staying overnight?"

"Yes. Someone needs to watch over her."

That made Henry feel better given his relieved smile. "Call me or text me to let me know how things are going."

"I will," Emma nodded her head, running the tap.

With that Henry left and Emma came back, a glass of water in her hand. Regina took the glass, looking it over and then up at Emma. "Is water wet?"

"No, we are not doing that!" Emma had had enough of that debate online. "Drink your water so we can go upstairs."

Regina frowned. "You've been trying to take me upstairs for the last five hours-"

"-five minutes actually," Emma corrected.

"-but you haven't bought me dinner first."

Emma stared down at Regina. "I'm not trying to sleep with you."

"Why not?" Regina pouted, actually pouted, and Emma was heavily distracted by that, the pulse in her neck racing. "Uh, you, um, want me to sleep with you?" Dirty images she had been trying to keep suppressed for so long around her friend surfaced. She'd always been attracted to Regina- she'd have to be blind not to appreciate her and even if she was, Emma was sure Regina's hotness would transcend the mortal obstruction of lack of sight and still be visible to a blind person. Emma was a bit overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to accept of course. But Regina was high and Emma didn't want to take advantage of her like that.

"Yea, cuddle me. I'm scared."

Like a record scratch, all of Emma's amorous thoughts toward her friend ended. Whelp, the dream had been good while it'd lasted. Of course there was no way Regina would be attracted to her like that. Regina was too out of her league. "Sure," she tried not to come off as too dejected. Thankfully, Regina wouldn't notice because Regina was currently worried over something else.

"Oh my God, they're going to know."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Whose going to know and what?"

"That something's wrong with me." Regina looked aghast like her world was ending.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're just high. You might feel some side effects but everything will be okay. I'm here to help you."

"Everyone knows I'm high?" Regina whispered in horror. Oh no, here came the paranoid stage of being high.

"Regina, no one knows but me-"

"They're going to laugh at me. And call me names. And tell me I'm not fit to enter munchkin land."

"Munchkin land?"  _The fuck?_ Emma deadpanned.

"They always tell me I'm too tall but all I want is some munchkins. I love those little doughnuts." Regina's lower lip wobbled and her nose scrunched up. No, this was not happening, this was not- and shit, now Regina was crying, shoulders shaking and water spilling from the undrunk glass of water in her hand. And now she was the emotional high.

 _Please give me the patience to deal with this._  Emma looked up at the ceiling imploring some higher power, held her hands on her hips and sighed out heavily through her nose.

Emma wasn't even going to argue with this. "Regina just drink your water and go to bed."

"All I ever wanted was to fit in," she continued on, her cries calming down a bit as she talked more. "But they wouldn't let me because I was a chocolate caramel filled doughnut and they were small munchkins!"

"I'm sure they didn't mean it," Emma muttered halfheartedly. "Now can you drink some water? You're going to get cottonmouth and I don't want you to."

Regina nodded her head tearfully along, sniffling into her glass. By the time she had drank half of it, she was already over her dilemma. She held out the half full glass to Emma who took it and placed it by the lamp. Regina wiped the back of her mouth, smearing her lipstick onto her skin. "And now I'm bleeding," she said tiredly.

"No, that's your lipstick," Emma quickly grabbed Regina's hand and wiped the mess away with her fingers before Regina could start onto another topic. "Now, can you get up for me?"

Regina considered that for a moment before she shook her head no slightly, careful not to make herself dizzy.

"Why not?" Emma felt very much like she was dealing with some six year old.

"I'm one with the chair. I am furniture." Regina announced this grandly. "Call me the Sofa-ucking Queen."

Emma was really running short on patience so she decided to make things a bit easier on herself. Scooping up Regina in her arms, she was intent on carrying the woman up the stairs if she had to. Or more like her poofing her into the bedroom.

But then she felt the brush of something that was definitely Regina's warm skin and nearly dropped the woman, yelping loudly. "R-Regina? Why are you not wearing pants?" She looked up and away, trying hard not to think about Regina's nearly nude state underneath these blankets. Her cheeks flushed and her hands felt sweaty.

"I took my clothes off, they were mocking me," Regina said casually, as if this would make any sense.

"Okay, okay," Emma said, more to reassure herself, trying hard not to panic. "You are going to put your clothes back on upstairs, okay?"

"But they're rude and I don't like them. I want to sleep in the nude." Regina said petulantly, fiddling with one of the fringes on the blanket.

"No, that is a very bad idea. Very bad." Emma said sternly and then poofed them up into Regina's bedroom. She placed Regina on the bed and tried to envision some clothes for the woman to wear. She held her hands out and screwed her eyes closed and when she opened them there was a smoke of magic that Emma hoped meant Regina was now dressed because the woman couldn't be trusted to dress herself.

The mayor plopped down, still wrapped in her blankets and Emma hoped those clothes were on underneath. "Okay, go to sleep now. I'll be in the room next door if you need anything."

"Noooooo," Regina whined, slapping the covers next to her. "Don't go. Stay here."

Emma deliberated with that. She had wanted to share a bed with Regina on more than one occasion and this would be entering that territory. But could she trust Regina with this? Emma knew she would be tempted to touch Regina and to ache with wanting more, but she wouldn't do anything. The mayor on the other hand wasn't in control so when she woke up more sober the next day she might regret asking Emma to stay with her. "Are you sure?" Emma asked softly and Regina nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Okay," Emma gulped and slid off her pants and the sweater she had worn over her tank top. She liked sleeping best like this. Respectfully she climbed into the covers and Regina struggled a bit free from her blanket so her hands could tug Emma closer to her.

"Why is your hair like this?" she whispered as Emma magicked off the lights so they could sleep. Slender fingers wound around blonde locks as Emma laid stiff as a board on her back, resisting the urge to turn and give in to Regina's gentle exploration. Her finger trailed over Emma's cheeks, her nose, and her lips. "Why are you so soft?" she murmured in rapt wonder.

That made a lump stand in Emma's throat and she swallowed harshly. "Go to bed Regina."

And then she turned her back to the woman but that didn't discourage Regina. She snuggled in closer, hands wrapping around Emma's waist, face buried into the back of her neck. She sighed contently and within moments she was out. But Emma wasn't, the touch and press of Regina so intimately against her keeping her up for hours as she longed for what she couldn't have.


	2. Too High to Come Down

Emma awoke that following morning to cold. A quick scan told her Regina wasn't in the bed. Frightened, Emma sat up, heart pounding. Where was the mayor? What was she doing? She couldn't be trusted to be alone. There was no telling what sort of trouble she could get into.

Emma rushed out of bed, checking the private bathroom, the upstairs halls and other rooms, including Henry's bedroom before rushing downstairs, cell in her hand about to call Regina when she heard the sounds. Terrible sounds, like some sort of alien monster sucking down brains, emitting less than human noises as it devoured something terrifically. Casually she rounded into the kitchen, holding her phone like a weapon in case she needed to use it, momentarily forgetting she had magic, when she saw who it was and her jaw dropped open. Dirty plates, half open containers of Tupperware and empty cartoons were spread all around the fridge which was the epicenter of the disaster. And halfway deep in the fridge was Regina herself, chugging down a gallon of milk like a pro.

"Uh..." was all that came out of Emma's mouth because that was all she could say right now.

Some milk spilled down Regina's neck and to her chest before she pulled the gallon away, panting heavily. Her eyes weren't as glazed over as yesterday and she was walking so that was good but...

Regina looked on at Emma, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and burped. "I was hungry," she said by way of explanation, too high to be mortified by this.

"I can see that," Emma commented dryly, finally finding her voice.

"I feel like there's this gaping hole in my stomach and I just need to eat." Regina looked confused, glancing down from her stomach to the jug of milk and back to her stomach. She poked at it with her index finger but it was flat and surprisingly toned given how much she had devoured.

"That's called the munchies," Emma explained, still in awe at how much Regina had eaten. She's never seen the mayor eat so much as a salad and a handful of croutons in one sitting.

Regina's head snapped to Emma's, mishearing things. "The munchkin's?" her eyes immediately got teary.

 _Oh no, here we go again,_  Emma thought with an eye roll and buckled down for another irrational emotional outburst from Regina. She awkwardly patted the woman on her back while Regina hastily wiped away at her tears with the back of her hand, blubbering about something or another Emma didn't care to listen to.

When the brunette was done, they set about cleaning up her kitchen. Regina was swaying a little on her feet and her movements were slow but she was able to be more useful today than she had been yesterday. "How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she tossed the last piece of trash out.

"Really...out of it," she commented, rubbing a hand to her forehead and looking at the ground. "What did...those gnomes must have done it."

"Gnomes?" Emma knew this was a town of magical creatures but she hadn't seen any of those around.

"Those tiny people. With those pointy hats."

Emma furrowed her brow. "Don't you mean dwarfs?"

Regina shook her head with conviction. "The gnomes, they did this to me."

"The dwarfs don't have magic. And it wasn't them. It was a weed brownie. You ate one by accident."

Now Regina furrowed her brow and tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth in thought. That was a sexy look, if only the milk still wasn't on Regina's neck. Emma handed her a wet towel and Regina took it, absently wiping at the mess. Thankfully it had spared the negligee that Emma had poofed onto her last night. Subconsciously Emma's brain thought that outfit would look nice on Regina and it did, a deep red with black lace on top and bottom. Apparently she had wanted to see Regina in it. She internally high fived her magic for finally doing something she wanted.

"A weed brownie...a weed brownie..." Regina murmured to herself, trying to think things through though it was hard in her hazy state. Thinking was ten times harder and slower. "Of course!" she shouted out suddenly, startling Emma who had been following after her a careful distance away. "Magical weed!" She knew there was another name for it, a scientific name, but she couldn't recall it right now.

"Magical weed?" Emma echoed.

"I've ingested magical weed." Regina looked happy at having figured it out but her smile rapidly fell. "Oh shit, it was magical weed." She looked on at her hands in worry.

"And magical weed is bad?" Emma prompted, not quite getting things.

"Very bad. It is a type of plant used in the Enchanted Forest for only hardcore users. How long has it been since I took it?"

Emma mentally counted backwards. "I think it's been about ten hours. I put you right to bed as soon as I found out what had happened so you could sleep it off. Why? What's going to happen?" Emma suddenly felt very very worried.

"Magical weed stays in the system for at least twenty hours and every five hours it's affects vary. I don't recall how I was during my first five hours and I'm certain I spent the other five not sleeping but eating away my hunger, and now the third part is going to happen."

"What's going to happen? Regina, tell me so I can help you." Emma could feel panic creeping into her bones. So the worst wasn't over yet? If Regina was looking worried than it really was something to be worried about.

But Emma's words were underwater and Regina's hands were morphing, stretching, swirling and flashing in various colors. She stared at them as the world slowed down. She knew she was hallucinating but she kind of didn't know what to do about it. So she looked up and saw Emma was melting, her face dripping and her arms dropping into the puddle of Emma flesh water around her. The lines around her figure screamed and dots and slashes made up the background of what Regina saw.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked and her voice was low and deep and her mouth moved to comical heights as she spoke.

"Your body is melting all over my clean floors!" Regina exclaimed, annoyed. "What did I tell you about making a mess in my house?"

"Oh boy," Emma sighed to herself not knowing at all what the hell Regina was talking about. But she knew enough about hallucinating when on drugs to know this was definitely happening. She had to find a way to help Regina get over this.

Someone who knew what magical weed was.

Emma sucked on her teeth. She had no idea who would be into this shit, but she knew she could always trust Snow. So she texted her mother for help. Anxiously she waited for her to come while she gently lead Regina, like one would to an elderly person, to an armchair close by. Regina was craning her head back and forth, seeing things that Emma couldn't.

"Just sit here. Don't do anything."

Emma went to the kitchen to get Regina water, because fuck, she didn't know what else to do anymore, and water was healthy for you right? Water was a cure all. Tired? Drink more water? Acne? Drink more water. Currently tripping on hard drugs? Water! When she came back Regina was thankfully still in her seat, her head craning up and down like she was watching something fly by. Emma held out the water glass to her. "Regina can you drink this for me?"

But Regina wasn't listening anymore, wasn't even seeing Emma anymore. Emma sighed. Oh, she was definitely having a talking to with Henry. Just what the hell kind of stuff were kids getting into at school. She was going to have to lead an investigation about it; sniff out who exactly these kids dealing with this stuff were. And speaking of Henry, he was calling her.

She picked up, barking out a quick hello.

"How's mom? Is she better?"

Emma knew there would be not point in lying to Henry. He hated liars and would be able to see right through her anyways. "I don't know. She's started hallucinating. Kid, just what exactly were in those brownies. Your mother said it was magical weed. Who gave it to you?"

"I...some short kid did. Don't really know his name..." he sounded confused as he said this, like he was trying hard to force memories to the surface that he wasn't sure of. "I'm really sorry this is happening. I don't even know- it was stupid of me...very stupid of me to bring it home."

"Yea, well I'm glad you know it was. But that doesn't dissolve you from whatever troubles you are going to get into when your mom gets better."

Henry sighed heavily on the other end. "I know Ma, I know." Having a high school aged son was sure turning into something else. Emma didn't know if she was cut out for this sort of stuff. "Can I come see Mom?"

"No. I already told you, not until this is all over."

Henry sighed again. "Fine. Just make sure to keep me updated."

"I will." Emma hung up on Henry, just in time. Snow was ringing the door bell and Emma went to go answer her, setting down the unused glass of water on a cabinet somewhere.

"I came as quickly as I could," Snow announced as she came in. "What exactly happened?"

"Regina accidentally ingested a lot of what she calls magical weed. She says it was around in the enchanted forest and that only intense drug users used the product."

Snow looked away thoughtfully. "I have heard of it. Many are warned against it because it is so draining and taxing on a person's body to use it." Snow didn't get to finish what else she wanted to say because Regina's head had jerked up at the familiar sounding voice and she was instantly on her feet, tackling the poor woman to the floor. Emma was shoved out of the way, falling back against the wall, shocked at Regina's sloppy attack which not only had brought down Snow but a lamp, a vase and the table they were on. They shattered to the floor as Snow howled in surprise.

"You won't succeed, villain!" Regina hissed, lazily trying to scrabble at Snow's face. "You won't take Emma from me!"

"Regina, stop this!" Recovering, Emma stepped carefully over the broken glass and slipped her hands under Regina's arms and lifted her off like she weighed nothing. Still, Regina struggled futilely in her arms, almost like a kitten trying to break free. She was hissing and spitting like one for sure. Snow slowly got to her feet, brushing herself off from the attack. She was fine but Emma had to ask anyways. "You okay?"

"I am," Snow still looked a bit discombobulated from the unwarranted attack but as her eyes dipped down they opened in shock. "But Regina's not. She's bleeding."

Emma took this chance to look over and indeed crimson stained the length of Regina's leg. She must have cut herself on the vase when she tackled Snow.

"Foul creature, you distasteful moth- stop fluttering around me," Regina was yelling at Snow who stood a safe distance away hands folded uselessly in front of her, worried expression on her face.

"Regina stop that- listen to me," Emma directly said into her ear, shaking the woman slightly to refocus her.

Thankfully the woman did. "I need you to sit down in that chair because I need to check your injury. You hurt yourself on either the broken lamp or vase-"

"The lamp was drawing the moth to us. It needed to be taken out to weaken her," Regina said vehemently and shooting Snow nasty glares. Emma gently settled her down on the chair and lifted the edge of the night wear to get a better look at the wound. There was a long red gash running up Regina's thigh from which blood was coming. Emma could use her magic to heal this. With soft fingers she set to work on concentrating on bringing up the right magic. But it was kind of hard to do when Regina's crotch was like a whole two inches away and barely covered.

Regina had stopped trying to attack Snow and was oddly quiet now except for the small moan when Emma let her fingers glide over smooth tan thigh to where the cut was.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Emma asked in panic, looking up. Had she used the wrong magic? But Regina had an odd expression on her face and her dark eyes were hooded, looking down at Emma. "You naughty girl," she husked in a voice than made warm heat build in Emma's stomach. "Seducing me in front of your own mother."

"What?!" Emma flushed all the way to her ears while her mother squawked, "I'll leave you two alone," and hurried to the kitchen.

"No-mom, come back!" Emma called out helplessly for her because Regina was certainly not helping with the things she was saying and Emma's throat was dry and she felt hot all over and Regina's cool fingers were on Emma's hand that had been on Regina's hurt thigh and slowly dragging it up to under her clothing and-

-nope, Emma pulled back so hard she landed on her ass a good couple of feet away from where Regina was sitting. Regina started laughing at Emma's reaction. "Ah, you are too easy to make fun of," she chortled and now Emma flushed shamefully, feeling foolish for thinking that Regina could ever want her like that. It had all been a joke.

"Yea, haha," she chuckled humorlessly and stood up, wiping her sweating hands on her palms. "Now, will you let me heal you or what?"

"I'm all yours doctor," Regina said in that deep husk of hers again spreading her thighs, and Emma swiveled on her heel and strode right into the kitchen much to Regina's disappointment. Why was the savior leaving her?

Inside Emma found Snow trying very hard not to eavesdrop on what was going on by humming merrily to herself and cleaning already clean counters. "Moooom," Emma whined, feeling very much like a little kid. "Help me out. Go heal Regina."

"Me?" Snow squeaked out. "You didn't heal her?"

"Noooo, she's being all...weird about it." Emma gave a hapless shrug.

"But I think you are more suited for handling this than I am. I mean, you have magic after all."

"Yea, but like...I can't do it if she's acting how she is," Emma protested. Yea, she had wanted to be on her knees in front of the mayor but not like this, not when Regina was making a joke out of Emma's very important and very secret desire.

"And you think I can?"

"Just go do it!" Emma was starting to get frustrated. "All it takes is two seconds to swab her wound with an alcohol swab and wrap it up."

"If it's so easy than why don't you do?" Snow countered, scrubbing harder on the surface she was cleaning, battling invisible stains.

"But I don't wanna touch her thigh!" Emma threw her hands up.

"Since when don't you wanna touch her thigh?" Snow snapped out before realizing what she had said and placing a hand over her mouth.

Emma's mouth gaped open. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing-nothing. Nevermind I said anything," Snow shrilled, laughing awkwardly and hovering over the stove next, cleaning the top there. Emma followed after her. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and not say anything!"

While the two were arguing, Regina had gotten bored waiting. Someway or another she had wiggled her fingers and her wound was now all healed up thanks to her magic. But blood was still there and she decided she needed a nice long shower to help clean up. She stumbled to her feet, slowly ascending the stairs and using the trial and error method of opening up doors (sometimes even the same one several times on end) to find her bathroom. Everything was still swirling colors but it was slightly easier now that it had started to fade off.

She fiddled with the bathtub knob, getting a stream of lukewarm water in before plugging up the drain and waiting for the water to fill. The water was fascinating, sparkling and dancing over her hand as she held her fingers under the spout. "Wow," she gasped out. She had been missing out on a lot of cool stuff. How had she never known until now?

"Mom, you clearly have something to say. Just tell me what it is and I won't get mad at you. Promise," Emma crossed her heart to show how serious she was. She had now followed her mother into the dining room where she was standing on the table and dusting the light fixtures above from stress avoidance.

Snow sighed, looked like she was heavily thinking and then spoke, finally coming to a stop in her cleaning. "I know you love Regina."

"L-love?" Emma sputtered, cheeks heating up as she looked on at her mother. Snow hopped down from her high perch. "I've seen the way you look at her. Everyone has seen it. The whole town knows you're in love with her."

"But-I mean-shit." She quickly gave up on trying to explain her way out of it when she saw Snow gently tilt her head in a patient manner that said 'I know this is bullshit but I'll pretend to listen and believe it.' Had Emma done that crappy of a job in hiding her feelings?

"And while I and Regina had bad blood between us, she has changed, for the better. And I...I think I'm okay with the fact you love her," Snow admitted, smiling softly at her daughter. "And I think you should go for it, especially since she also-"

At that moment Emma felt something warm lapping at her socked feet. She looked down and saw the floor was wet. Really wet. "Uh, what the hell is going on now? And shit! We left Regina alone for too long!" Panicking, Emma rushed into the living room where the floor was even wetter. Where was this water going, and where was Regina?

There was a roar of pounding water coming from upstairs and things clicked together in Emma's head. "The bathroom." She and Snow ascended the stairs rapidly, feet splashing on water. They came to the bathroom where water was pouring out freely. Regina was kneeling next to the tub which was overflowing, and just skimming her fingers over the top. Emma came over and turned the tap off before rolling up her sleeve and digging around and pulling out the drain. At once the water began to go down but the same couldn't be said for the floors. Regina took great pride in her hardwood floors, and she would kill anyone who damaged them. So, Emma would have to use some magic to spruce them up because once Regina sobered up she would no doubt yell and fault Emma for this.

"What are you doing?" Regina said slowly, frowning as her fun was brought to an end.

"You are going to bed missy," Emma insisted, pulling up Regina by the arm.

"But I wanted to take a bath," Regina pouted as Emma marched her over to her bedroom.

"Well, it looks like the bath took you." Regina was sopping wet, drenched everywhere and Emma would have to magic her another change of clothes. "You need to change out of that," she instructed, now in Regina's bedroom. Snow had stayed behind in the bathroom to start trying to clean up the floors.

Emma let go of Regina's arm and the woman twirled around and over to her dressers, lifting her nightwear over her head and dropping it to the floor in one smooth move that her drug addled brain shouldn't have been able to do. Emma hadn't been expecting that so she hastily looked away with pink cheeks and exited the room, throwing a 'go to sleep' over her shoulders.

"Can you go check on her later. Make sure she's asleep?" Emma asked her mother who nodded her head in agreement. Then, Emma went downstairs to clean up the mess on the floors. That took her a bit to do, since she had never learned how to clean floors with her magic before. Smite dragons, yes. But common household tasks, no.

Snow came down eventually when she was done with the upstairs, letting Emma know Regina was sleeping and that she had opened up the window to let in a fresh breeze. "Do you think Regina's going to be fine now?"

"One can hope. With magical weed there are several effects and stages. How far along is she?"

"Well, she had the 'high' stage, then the munchies and then the hallucinating. So three. She told me as much that it was a twenty hour long ride and the stages arrive every five hours. So, her last stage should be coming up soon."

At this Snow got pale. "Oh dear," and then rushed upstairs.

"What? What's wrong?" That hadn't sounded like a good 'oh dear'. She rushed after her mother and found her in Regina's bedroom, looking out the window, the bed where Regina had been empty. When Emma got to her side she saw an all too familiar form floating in the sky, peacefully sleeping.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Regina's reached the other high of the magical weed. A literal high," Snow reported dreadfully and Emma hung her head in exasperation over load. Of course this would happen.

"You stay here. I'll bring her down." And she rushed downstairs, wondering how the hell she was even going to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was only supposed to be a two shot but then my overactive imagination got a hold of my fingers and now we're looking at three or four chapters.
> 
> Additionally, now I have a ridiculous head canon of Snow as a moth.


	3. Regina Vs. the Gnomes

The good news was, Emma had the situation somewhat under control. She had chased Regina's floating figure halfway around town before finally magicking up an enchanted lasso and slinging it around her. Regina was now secured, with one end of the rope around her waist and the other end tied around Emma's wrist. She would no longer be in danger of being swept away.

The bad news was, that Emma had no idea how to stop Regina from floating. So, she was stuck parading around town with a Regina balloon. Ridiculous, really. There was no other way to label this whole situation.

"You okay up there?" Emma called up to Regina who was now awake. She had been asleep for a good potion of this stunt but upon waking up, she had been pissed off. So much so that she had attempted to fireball Emma, whose fault this wasn't at all. Now she had calmed down but she was on the look out for blood, given her squinty gaze.

"Just a bit chilly, but I'll be fine. Those damned gnomes won't be, when I get my hands on them," she growled out and Emma had to crane her head up to catch what she was saying. Several town folk gave them odd looks but knew better than to comment on this. Nothing out of the ordinary in a not so ordinary town.

"Regina, will you give up on those gnomes? They've got nothing to do with this," Emma was tired of how the woman kept insisting they were behind this.

"On the contrary they do. If you would bring me to them, I could prove to you that I'm right."

Emma rolled her eyes but decided she might as well give in. Maybe once Regina was proved wrong than she would give up on this whole ridiculous notion. "Okay, I'll indulge you. Where are they?"

"Lower me down a bit. I need to use magic to trace them."

Emma pulled on the rope, looping it around herself more so that gradually, foot by foot, Regina was jerked down until she was simply floating a foot over Emma's head. "Better?" the blonde huffed, wiping the sweat off of her brow.

Regina frowned at Emma's tired state. "Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" she growled out. She was weirdly sensitive in this part of her drug trip.

"No way!" Emma protested. "Just the forces pulling you up are pretty strong."

Regina eyed her before turning up her nose, somewhat still offended.

 _Please don't tell me she's going to be super sensitive right now,_  Emma groaned internally,  _because I don't think I can handle her being that._  Emma was already exhausted from today's events. She only hoped there wouldn't be more to come or else she was going to lose her mind.

Regina did a hand motion and a thin yellow string easily came forth from it, winding its way into the town. They followed it diligently, stopping when they arrived at the school. "This is where Henry got the weed from. He said some short kids sold it to him."

"The gnomes," Regina hissed out, foreboding. "They must have infested the school. What kind of a sheriff are you that you let this happen in a place where children are most susceptible?"

"Me? Don't pin the blame on me!" Emma huffed out, annoyed. "I've never heard of any reported drug issues until now!"

Regina shook her head. "We'll dissect your incompetency later. Right now we need to fix this."

"Guess you're feeling better if you're insulting my intelligence and work ethic," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Regina asked, not catching it.

"Nothing," Emma muttered out bitterly. Keeping Regina tightly leashed to her side, they circled around the school grounds since the school was closed today.

Emma had no idea what to look for, but Regina was alert. Her head jerked to the side when she heard a rustle in the bushes of the small forest behind the school. "There!" she hissed, like a bloodhound on the hunt, pointing at the greenery. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The bushes. They're giggling." And they were.

Emma strained her ears. "I don't hear anything."

"Damn it, Emma. Clean your ears then! The gnomes are behind the bushes! Take me there. But be careful. They're tricky."

"Yea, yea sure," Emma said dismissively. She approached the bushes, and okay, she noticed they were rustling now. Maybe some small animal was there? As she bent down to part them, something smacked her hard in the back of her head. Blindsided, she was open to the attack and dropped down to her knees, losing consciousness.

"Emma, damn you! I told you to be careful!" Regina cried out, her voice marking Emma's departure into an early sleep. When Emma woke up, her head was throbbing and she was bound, tied up to a horizontal tree. "Wha-what the hell?" she groaned out as she blinked to clear her eyes. The image in front of her cleared and she saw that there was gathering in front of her. A gathering of small people.

"Gnomes?" she blurted out in shock. "Regina wasn't lying?" They were swarmed around her, knee high and with pointy colorful hats.

"Of course I wasn't. I might be high but I'm not crazy," Regina snarled out from within ear shot. Emma craned her head to see that Regina was on the other side of the tree.

"Oh, you're here too? Why have they tied us to a tree?"

Regina heaved a great big sigh. "It's not a tree. It's a spit. They're going to roast us over a giant fire."

Emma was silent a moment. "You're kidding right?" she squeaked out. Since when did gnomes kill people? Weren't they small mischievous creatures who only played silly pranks? Why did everything that come from the Enchanted forest have to be murderous?

"I wish I was, Emma."

Emma's face paled. "Why would they want to eat us?"

"Gnomes are notorious for their diets. They especially love the flesh of humans. Especially  _especially_  if it's magical flesh and who more magically fleshed than us two."

"So this was all a giant fucking trap?"

"I told you to be careful but did you listen? No, because you think you know everything."

"Oh god," Emma groaned out, squirming against the ropes, as the severity of the situation sunk in. "We need to get out of here. Use your magic and poof us out of here."

"Afraid I can't and neither can you. They've restrained our magic."

"How?!" Emma jerked more harshly on the ropes, making the ropes on Regina's body tightened painfully. She made a choking noise as the one on her neck dug in harshly. "Hello? I'm waiting for an answer!" Emma spat impatiently.

"Then-stop-choking-me!" Regina gasped out.

"I'm not choking you," Emma said but relaxed against the ropes when she realized that maybe that was how she had hurt Regina. The brunette haired woman sucked in a grateful lungful. "I don't mind you choking me, but this isn't the time for this," Regina muttered out when she had regained her breath.

"What did you say?" Emma hadn't caught on what Regina said. Regina wasn't going to repeat herself.

"Gnomes are magical beings themselves. So they've cast a magical circle on this area so we cannot use magic."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"If I had the answer I wouldn't be still here, now would I?" Regina snapped out.

Emma sighed. "Man, if only we could use your sharp tongue as a way to cut these ropes." The gnomes began to chatter excitedly now, speaking in their own language. That couldn't be a good sign. They parted as a gnome with a really tall hat walked up to the pit, lit torch in his hand. He paused to gloat. "We will feast on your blood. On your flesh. Yum." His voice was gruff and absurdly deep for someone this small. And then he threw the torch. Emma could immediately feel Regina tugging on her ropes, frantically trying to escape, as she got a faceful of fire.

The spit began to rotate and bright red flames entered Emma's vision as heat blasted her. Holy shit it was hot. "Fuck fuck fuck," she cursed, panicking. How was she going to get out of this? "Uh, you guys don't really want to eat me!" she called out to the gnomes, trying to change their mind. "Duck tastes way better than swan meat. Trust me. I didn't even shower today!"

"Disgusting."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Regina. And it's not needed. I'm trying to get out us out of here," Emma scolded out of the corner of her mouth.

"By doing what? Talking them to death?" she snapped out as sweat rolled down her brow. Now it was her turn to face the flames again.

Emma ignored her. "I eat way too many sweets. I'll give you diabetes if you eat me. And you don't wanna eat Regina either. She's tough and stringy and her skin is all leathery-"

"My skin is baby soft, I'll have you know!" Regina huffed out scandalized, secretly sensitive about her age and about wrinkles happening. "I moisturize every night before I go to bed."

"Not. HELPING!" Emma grit out. "It's almost like you want to get eaten."

"I wouldn't mind if you eat me out," Regina couldn't help from blurting out, because being high was like breaking down her inhibitions on what she shouldn't say or do.

Emma didn't hear that over the crackle of the fire. "Fuck, it's getting hotter or is that just me?"

"No, I think it's the fire we're being roasted on," Regina said sarcastically.

"Regina, seriously. Now is not the time. Help me." Emma began to blow on the flames as they turned slowly. "Blow on them. Maybe we can fan the flames."

"That won't work."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Regina didn't, so she didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. Now blow!" The two women began to huff and puff over the flames but predictably no progress was made. "Gods, I wish I brought the wolf from the three little pigs story into this world. He would have huffed and puffed us out of this issue," Regina complained, inhaling deeply when she smelled something nice. "Hmm, what is that wonderful smell?"

Emma looked down at her jean leg. It was on fire. "It's ME!" she screamed out, thrashing and trying to set it out.

"I always knew you were hot, but this is another level," Regina merely commented as Emma was having a panic attack, wriggling like a fish out of water and into a frying pan.

"Holy shit, you fucking suck ass, Regina."

"Only yours," she smiled, thinking fondly on being able to do it.

"Regina, I'm literally going to burn alive and all you care about is making stupid jokes. I hate high you!" Emma screamed out as the fire on her jeans went out. Luckily it had only been a smoldering ember that had now given out. But she could feel her skin tanning. It wouldn't be long before it began to turn red. "Oh god, we're actually going to die," she bemoaned. "And I left that box of bear claws uneaten. I knew I should have eaten them when I had the chance."

But just as things seemed bleak, help arrived.

"Get away from my daughter!" A voice roared out. David burst free from the trees, sword in hand and rescue party on his tail. Snow was there, Henry, and even Gold. Gold waved his hand and shook away the magic barrier separating the women and gnomes from the others.

"Attack the fresh meat!" snarled out the gnome with the tall hat who must be the leader. The gnomes let out savage growls and charged with their tiny sword and clubs. David swung his sword, Snow took them out from the distance with her arrows, and Gold waved his hand lazily and knocked down wave after wave of gnomes. There were so many of those little suckers. Henry was running towards them, ducking under gnomes that flew over head with little squeals.

Emma could feel her magic return to her. Flexing her fingers, she put out the fire and then undid their ropes. Next to her Regina began to float back up again so Emma grabbed onto her wrist tightly.

"Ma! Mom! I'm so happy to see you okay!" he yelled over the sounds of battle.

"How did you know we needed help?" Emma asked as Regina cast spells to keep the gnomes from them so that Emma and Henry could talk.

"I thought back to what happened. Something didn't feel right to me. I would never bring home a weed brownie. And my memory of getting one was sketchy, like someone had taken away my recollections of doing so. And in a magical town like this, it wouldn't be odd if something strange had occurred. So I went to Gold and he told me there was magic radiating from the woods right behind the school which was highly suspicious. I went to find you guys, but you weren't in the house and I got worried. So I made a search party and just in the nick of time."

"I still don't understand why the gnomes would go through all this length to give you magical weed," Emma shook her head though she was happy she wasn't going to have to reprimand her son for bringing weed home.

"I already told you, they wanted to eat us, and what better way to get to us than through Henry. They probably controlled him with their magic to give us the weed brownie. And then they counted on the fact that I would hunt them down. Smart little creatures." Regina gave one last blast of magic and finally the battle was over. The gnomes had been knocked out.

"We might have to comb through the town. We have a gnome infestation. And they breed like rats." Regina tsked angrily, wondering how the gnomes had even arrived in her town. She had specifically left them out during her curse.

"Not now. You're still out of it. And the both of us could benefit from a shower and some aloe vera for these burns," Emma said. Her skin was tingling and her cheeks felt baked like a potato.

"Oh, Emma, I'm so happy you're okay!" Snow said as she slung her bow over her shoulder and went to hug her daughter. Regina's eyes flashed at this action.

"The moth is back!" she lunged at Snow.

"Regina-no!" Emma yelled, tugging her back. "Not this again!"

* * *

By the time they got back to Regina's house, both women were worn out by the events of the day. Regina was hovering lower to the ground, only about a foot off the ground which meant the weed must be wearing off. Emma couldn't wait to shower. She wasn't even hungry, she just wanted rest. "Go first. I'll take the shower downstairs. And wash our clothes too. They smell like smoke."

When they had finished showering and Emma had tossed their clothes into the wash, she borrowed some of Regina's sweats and came up to Regina's room to make sure she was okay. Snow, Henry, David and Gold had returned back to their own dwellings. Even though Regina was mostly coming down, literally, she still was under the influence of drugs and definitely wouldn't appreciate Henry seeing her like this. So Emma would continue to take care of her until she was fine.

Not that Regina wasn't fine. She was the _finest_  woman Emma had ever seen, but that wasn't the point right now.

The point was to make sure Regina was okay. Entering the room, Emma found Regina already in the bed.

"Join me in the bed," Regina patted the covers invitingly next to herself, voice almost a purr, and Emma had to wipe clean the dirty thoughts  _that_ voice inspired in her mind.

"Scared to sleep alone?" she teased to regain some control over this situation, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to float away while I sleep again, and you're heavy enough to keep me grounded."

"Whoa, you sure know how to charm a girl," Emma said dryly. "I'll just tie you to the bed." She held out the rope about to do so, but Regina's next words stopped her cold.

"Not that I haven't thought of you tying me to the bed before, but right now I need you by my side and I will not repeat myself. So." Regina slapped the covers more forcefully. "Get in here."

Emma was pretty sure her face was wild red even under her burns. "You-me-tied up in bed?" she sputtered out, her mind short circuiting. Regina had thought of Emma tying her up in bed? What the hell! How was Emma to recover from a statement like that? She was full of questions that needed answers. How exactly was Regina tied up in her fantasies? How did-

"Emma," Regina snapped out irritably. Her eyes were half lidded in sleep. "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh, yea." Emma shed her sweatpants and sweater with shaking fingers, unsure if she would be able to behave after Regina's latest words. If Emma had been uncertain about Regina's previous flirtations, this sealed the deal. Otherwise, what would explain Regina thinking about Emma tying her up?

As she slid under the cool covers, her body felt hot and it wasn't from the burns. Regina scooted closer to her, pulling Emma's arm to drape over her to weigh her down across the waist. For extra security, she did the same with one of Emma's legs, having it tangle with her own as she squirmed in closer. The two of them were facing each other and Emma swallowed nervously, feeling her heart rate skyrocket. Now what?

Emma wanted to ask Regina what she really thought of their friendship but she didn't want to take advantage of the woman in her drug induced state. She could ask afterwards. Their eyes meet and held, heavy sentiments held in pupils, until Regina's eventually fell shut and sleep claimed her.

Emma stayed up half the night, making sure her body held on tightly enough to Regina that she didn't float away and when two in the morning arrived, only then did she let go for that is when she felt Regina's body grow heavy like it normally should be. With the drug officially out of Regina's body, Emma was finally able to relax and sleep, wondering what the new day would bring to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this was my fav chapter to write yet, only because high!Regina is absolutely useless and only good for cracking sexual jokes. Poor Emma, no help for her there.


	4. Aftermath

While Regina continued to slumber, gone to the world around her, Emma got up the next day and decided she might as well do some de-gnoming, before they could cause trouble for the town again. She heated up breakfast, leaving some for Regina on the counter in case she woke up and felt hungry, got dressed, and then called up Snow to get a hunting party together. David, Henry, and Gold joined in, each for their own reasons.

"I want to kick their little butts for making that happen to my mom, for manipulating me," he growled out, Regina-esque menace in his eyes.

Gold was there to kick some gnome ass as well. "De-gnoming is delightful dearie," he cackled. "Back in the forest, I used to punt them and see how far I could get them to sail. I once got 100 meters on a good kick."

David and Snow were there to make sure Emma had support and also to clean the school grounds because they wanted to protect the kids.

Emma hadn't the faintest clue on how to de-gnome but apparently everyone from the enchanted forest knew, since kicking out gnomes was a fairly common experience. "They're like the mosquitoes of your world. Except, smarter, more annoying, and instead of sucking up your blood, they kill you."

"Nice," Emma said wryly at the comparison as she let Gold instruct her on how to root out gnomes with her magic and send them packing into the tiny cages they had prepared for them. "We're going to lock them up and then send them back to the enchanted forest," David explained as he hefted one up by it's hat, the little thing kicking and hissing but failing to do so at arm's length. Then David tossed it in none too gently.

The gnomes were running around, screaming harshly as they were chased down. Some tried to fight back but were quickly dismantled for their efforts.

"Hey mom, think you can get thirty meters on this one?" Henry asked, holding up another gnome. She didn't know how to feel about kicking the gnome like that- wasn't it kind of like animal cruelty? But any qualms she might have were stopped by Gold snickering at her condescendingly. "As if your mother has the leg for that. She could barely get ten meters."

That set off Emma's competitive streak. "Watch me," she tossed back her shoulders and motioned for Henry to send the gnome at her. He wound up his arm like a baseball pitcher before letting go and infusing magic into her leg, she punted the gnome straight over the trees. She turned back to Gold with a cocky smirk only to have the man answer that with a punt of not one but two gnomes at the same time.

Oh, it was on!

Emma grabbed a handful of gnomes and let it rip.

Three hours later, the hunting party had exhausted the gnome population of the area. Before they couldn't so much as take three steps before coming upon a nasty bugger but now there was silence. Still, they combed through the area in case any got away. Emma split off with Snow, Henry with David, and gold went by himself.

Once they got a bit farther away from the main group, Snow spoke up. "So, did anything happen between you two?" she asked, wincing at Emma.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Winking at you, to denote the subtext of if romantic stuff happened between you and Regina."

"Stop that, it looks like you're about to have a stroke." Emma complained and Snow did; still she looked expectantly at Emma. The blonde let out a huff. "I don't know, okay?" she pushed back hair from her face. "I'm still confused by certain things happening, and I need to talk to Regina."

Snow nodded her head. "Take your time. And remember, we love and support you." She place a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled at her mom. "Thanks."

* * *

"Good morning, your  _high_ ness," Emma's entirely too cheery voice woke Regina up from the faint reaches of slumber and with a groan she forced open her eyes. They felt dry and like they had been glued shut, whereas the rest of her body ached and trembled like in the grasps of fever. But she knew it was only the withdrawal symptoms of her magical weed indigestion.

"It is too early in the morning for puns," Regina groaned out as she lay there in bed, wishing the mattress could eat her up. Emma was standing by her bed, hands in pockets, watching her. Had she stayed over?

"It's actually five in the afternoon. You slept all of yesterday and most of today." Emma said before her tone sobered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a thousand more years," Regina muttered out and Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "Drama queen. But seriously, if you need something let me know. Water, pain medication, more blankets..." she trailed off and Regina shook her head softly. Memories of the past days filled her mind and she let out an embarrassed groan.

A shit eating grin appeared on Emma's face. "Remembering certain things?" she asked too innocently.

Gods, had Regina really done all that? Binge eating, flooding her own house, and most of all kind of coming out to Emma and snuggling with her in bed? Plus, not to mention blatantly coming onto her when Emma was trying to heal the wound between her thighs and then that comment about the ropes-she had just revealed to Emma one of her deepest fantasies. "Just bury me with my dignity," she grumbled out, itching with the need to hide under her covers and never come out again. She might as well, seeing as her dignity was dead.

"Oh relax. It wasn't that bad. We've all done stupid things. And it's not like you choose to get high. It was all an evil scheme by gnomes." Emma was still shocked those things existed. She shouldn't be, given how this was a fairy-tale town, but still, they hadn't crossed her mind.

Regina groaned out once more to that. She hoped Emma would ignore all the more flirtatious behaviors. But as soon as she thought it, it slipped from Emma's mouth.

"Uh, though, you did do some stuff I kinda wanna talk to you about," she began slowly. This had been sitting on her mind for a while, and the hope that Regina might feel the same was weighing heavily on her. She had to know, even if the answer would crush her.

"Can we do this another time? Preferably when I am not post drug haze?" Regina half begged.

"I would, but I know how good you are at pushing away things you don't wanna talk about, so no." Emma was adamant.

"What's so imperative that it cannot wait until tomorrow? Do you want me to apologize for my behavior? Because I won't." She wasn't in control of herself and that wasn't her fault.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," Emma smiled and Regina wondered at her smile. Why was the blonde happy? Had...had she enjoyed those things? But why? Could it be...? Hope swelled in her tired chest.

"So...are you-"

Regina knew where this was going and honestly, there was an easier way to settle this. "Oh shut up," she growled out and grabbed Emma by the chin before kissing her harshly. And the debate about feelings was finally ended for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thinking of doing a drunk! fic now. Let me know if Emma or Regina should be the drunk one.


End file.
